Be My First and Only (Lemon)
by MisfitDaisy08
Summary: Soul Evans x OC


I sat on Soul's bed tapping my hand against the wall, he came in from the bathroom and closed the door.

"We have to be quiet, Maka's sleeping." He crawled onto the bed, and laid down next to me, "So you're sure you want to do this?"

"I love you, and I want to be with you," I smiled "I want to be your first." I had lost my virginity to Hiro after we had claimed or 99th kishin egg, but Soul was a virgin.

"You'll be my first and only." He smiled at me and kissed me softly, he was shaking, I could tell he was nervous, so was I. I had only done it one other time, and truth be told that was a little awkward at first. Hiro directed me on how to do things, I couldn't have that this time because Soul himself didn't know what to do. I kissed him back deeply, sat up and lifted my shirt off, and then I slid off my shorts and panties. We continued kissing, Soul climbed on top of me and ran his hands over my thighs, still shaking, around to my back and went to unhook my bra. He struggled a bit, then climbed behind me and started tugging at it. I pushed my back out to give him a little more room, but it wasn't really helping. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"This is so uncool."

I smiled at him and turned to face him.

"It's okay, I've got it." I placed my hand on my chest, holding the bra in place, I unclasp it, slid my arms out, and let it go. It fell onto the bed revealing my bare brown skin and nipples. Soul stared at them for a moment then fell off the bed with a nose bleed. I leaned over the side,

"Are you okay? Do you need ice or a towel?" he sat up and wiped the blood away.

"No, no, I just leaned a little too far forward and fell, I hit my face and got a bit of a bleed. I'll be okay." He crawled back into the bed, and looked at me nervously. I smiled at him and put my hand on his chest, pushing him onto his back as I moved down between his legs. He was already breathing heavily, and had become partially erect. I gripped my hand around his member and began stroking it slowly, a moan escaped his lips. I tightened my grip, which made his body twitch and I started moving faster, with every stroke I could feel his muscles tighten and his body twitch. I licked the tip and he moaned louder, running his fingers through my hair. I knew I couldn't play with him if I wanted him inside me, he might not be able to go twice in a row. I took the length of his cock into my mouth, I could feel it pulsing as he was fully erect. From the moment my lips touched his shaft he began growling, I started to suck him hard and slow, every time I lifted he would push my head back down. I started to go faster,

"Luna." He whispered my name, and gripped my hair, I knew he was going to cum, I would be satisfied if I just tasted him. I was getting wetter and wetter just from having him in my mouth, my body was betraying me. I wanted to feel him inside me, but I didn't want to stop. I sucked harder, taking him into my throat and sticking my tongue out so that it ran along his shaft with every thrust. He pushed his hips up into my face and my mouth down onto his cock. He moaned so loudly I was sure he would wake Maka, but I didn't care. I could feel it pumping out of him, filling my mouth, the taste itself made me cum right there. I looked up at him, I wanted to see his face, and he was looking down at me, his eyes full of fire and lust. I swallowed all that I could, and carefully licked what was left off his body. I was surprised to find him still erect, but that meant I could still get what I wanted. He was breathing heavily as I crawled up next to him laid on my stomach and asked,

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

He smirked at me and kissed my cheek, crawled onto my back and whispered in my ear,

"The question is, are you ready?"

I smirked and looked back at him, he gripped my wrists with one hand and began rubbing his cock against me. I moaned softly, already sopping wet and dripping with desire.

"Open your legs."

I shook my head no, "It feels better if they're closed." He was in no position to argue with me. He fumbled a little trying to get it in, but it only made me want it more, the feel on his member against my hole, in or out was magic to me. Once he found it, he started in slow, I heard him gasp once the head was in. Then he slammed into me, pumping full force, I buried my face in his pillow to keep from screaming. It felt so good, his cock was throbbing inside of me, and I was squeezing tightly against him, he laid his head on my back, and began to pump harder. I lifted my ass and pushed back against him. He moaned louder and louder, I lifted my head to shh him. He bit down on my shoulder to quiet himself, the sensation made me scream. His teeth sunk into my skin as I tried the quiet myself, he reached around and put his hand over my mouth muffling my cries of pleasure. My eyes started to roll back, and I could feel myself about to cum, Soul pumped slower now but harder than ever. Every thrust was pure ecstasy, I gripped onto the mattress and he took his hand from my mouth gripping my shoulder. His moans were loud growls now, and it was all I could do call out his name as I felt him release into me.

"Soul!" I screamed as I came with him, I could feel our cum mixing together as he continued to thrust inside of me. He collapsed onto my back, breathless, planting kisses all over my skin. He rubbed my arm, and slid off of me onto the bed. I looked over at him, his face was red and he was panting with exhaustion, but he still managed to have a smile plastered on his face. He turned to me,

"That was amazing, I mean you were…I mean…gah." I laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"You were pretty amazing." He wrapped his arms around me as I turned on my side. He kissed my shoulder and neck over and over, until I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
